Rivais
Rivais são como principais antagonistas do jogo, todas 'thumb|278px|Todas as Rivais.'possuem um papel importante, já que Yandere-chan tem que eliminá-las antes da sexta-feira. Caso contrario, elas irão se confessar para Senpai, resultando em um Game Over. Não há Rivais válidas na versão atual, então é impossível vencer o jogo. Elas são os personagens mais importantes de serem eliminados, já que todas tem uma paixão por Senpai. Se uma rival não ser eliminada até o final da semana, ela confessará seu amor por Senpai atrás da Árvore de cerejeira atrás da escola na sexta-feira, e Yandere-chan ficará de Coração Partido, ou seja, tomará um Game Over. Senpai não irá se apaixonar pelas garotas por vontade própria. ele começará a se interessar pela rival se ela teve cinco eventos/interações com ele. Haverá um evento por dia, e Yandere-chan poderá sabotá-los. Rivais de Teste Rival-Chan ''' O antigo modelo de Osana Najimi. Rival-chan existe pois YandereDev, em 2015, decidiu mudar a aparência de Osana, dizendo que ela não parecia Tsundere o suficiente. '''Vítima-chan Vítima-chan foi a primeira rival de teste, e sua aparência era baseada no antigo modelo de Osana Najimi. Ela já foi removida do jogo. Kokona Haruka Kokona Haruka é uma rival de teste no momento, mas poderia ser a terceira rival do jogo, sendo assim, a presidente do Clube do Drama,Se Ela se tornar Uma rival, Kokona se tornará menos "simpática", Sendo arrogante, esnobe, se achando superiores e AINDA ASSIM, muito elegante. (Os prováveis Traços da presidente do Clube do teatro). Kokona Haruka esconde hum Segredo obscuro Que É revelado Se Você Tirar uma foto dela e mandar parágrafo Info-chan UO Se Você Ouvir um Conversa dela e com Saki , na cobertura da escola ... Rivais Osana Najimi Osana e Senpai amigos São from Criança, they were sempre Vizinhos e sempre andaram juntos na escola. Osana Trata Senpai de forma rude, ELA se irrita fácilmente e Fica com Raiva Rápido QUANDO ELE ESTÁ POR Perto. Osana idade Dessa forma PORQUE ELA TEM medo de that Senpai descubra Que ELA ESTÁ apaixonada POR ele.Ela NÃO Quer Que Senpai saiba de SEUS Sentimentos POR ELE, porem Ela deseja confessar Seu amor por senpai de Baixo da Cerejeira that FICA Atrás da escola, e se ninguem impedir Osana Esse dia chegará logotipo ... Amai Odayaka Amai E a presidente do Clube de culinária, SUAS Habilidades em culinária VAO Além Do Que se espera de uma garota da SUA Idade e nada LHE Faz Mais Feliz fazer that ver PESSOAS apreciando SEUS Pratos. Amai NÃO IRA Para uma escola na Primeira semana do Jogo, Ela encontrará Senpai em hum momento em Que ELE eStara Muito triste e vulnerável, ELA rápidamente IRA CRIAR UM Vínculo com ELE Durante Uma Época em that Senpai Precisa de hum amigo. Kizana Sunobu Kizana E um presidente do clube de teatro, seu termo Curto E Ser uma garota Mais populares e Seu termo Longo e Ser uma atriz famosa Mais Que Já existiu. Kizana NÃO IRA A Escola NAS Duas Primeiras Semanas do Jogo, mas QUANDO retornar eStara convencida de that Senpai Faria Uma Ótima Participação no clube de teatro. Oka Ruto '''Oka Ruto E a presidente do Clube de ocultismo, a eStara ausente NAS Primeiras Semanas do Jogo POR misteriosos Motivos. QUANDO Retorna Para uma escola, imediatamente Conhece e rápidamente se apaixona POR Senpai. Ela Já está no Jogo e PODE Ser morta OU POR sequestrada Yandere-Chan Como Todas como OUTRAS garotas. '''Asu Rito ''' Asu Rito E a presidente do Clube de Esportes ea Melhor estudante em atletismo da Cidade. Aparecerá na quinta semana e rápidamente se tornará amiga de Senpai. Sera um rival quinta. '''Muja Kina A Enfermeira substituta Fara insinuações Sexuais NÃO intencionais. A Enfermeira eStara de Férias Durante SUA semana Como rival, e NÃO IRA aparecer no Jogo DEPOIS de SUA semana Como rival, MESMO Que NÃO SEJA assassinada. Mida Rana Mida Rana Sera sensual e sedutora, diferente de Muja Kina, Ela se insinuará PARA O Senpai. Ela ira substituir uma professora de Senpai Por uma semana e DEPOIS NÃO IRA aparecer no Jogo, assasinada MESMO Que NÃO SEJA Osoro Shidesu Osoro Shidesu E um Líder dos delinquentes e eStara ausente Até um oitava semana POR ter SIDO suspensa da escola POR algo Muito sepultura. Ela e violenta e Por Causa Disso todos tendem a Permanecer longe dela. Vai Iniciar Laços com Senpai POR Motivos desconhecidos, JA Que ELE FICA longe de Pessoas Como Osoro. Hanako Yamada Hanako Yamada Sera um rival nona do Jogo. Sua aparencia foi Atualizada A Partir de 28 de dezembro de 2015. Ela NÃO cobiçará o Seu Irmão, mas o ama tanto Que NÃO Quer Que ELE tenha uma namorada, pois Quer Toda A SUA Atenção. Diz-se hum ano Mais nova that Seu Irmão e Dois ano letivos Atrás DELE. Megami Saiko Megami é a herdeira Saikou Corp, a mais poderosa conglomerado empresarial no Japão. Ela é incrivelmente rica, uma gênio certificada, tem extensa formação de auto-defesa, tem se destacado em tudo que ela já tentou fazer em toda a sua vida, e foi treinada para possuir todas as qualidades de um líder perfeito, para prepará-la para o dia em que ela vai herdar a empresa de seu pai. Ela também é a garota mais bonita da escola, a garota mais popular da escola, e a presidente do conselho estudantil, também. Megami tem ficado ausente da escola por nove semanas em circunstâncias misteriosas que ela não revelou a ninguém. Ela ainda conseguiu manter-se com seu trabalho escolar, participando das aulas através de um laptop, e também tem sido capaz de gerir o conselho estudantil da escola, participando de reuniões através de chamada de vídeo. Ela esta visivelmente chateada com isso; ela acredita fortemente que deveria estar frequentando a escola como um estudante normal, e é ressentido de sua situação atual, embora ela não tem a liberdade de explicar as razões por sua ausência. Modo 1980 Garota Fantasma A garota fantasma E um Única rival do Modo 1.980 conhecida. E Possível VE-la em hum dos BANHEIROS Femininos do Terceiro andar Modo sem fim No MoDo sem fim o Jogo IRA Gerar UMA rivais Nova A CADA Semana PARA O jogador Eliminar EM UM Número de Semanas ilimitado Até Que Yandere-Chan SEJA pega. Yandere-chan Tera that perseguir Seu Senpai Pará Descobrir Quem é um rival nova, como Rivais nÃO Terao Meias Especiais EO jogador podera Elimina-las da MESMA forma Que eliminou Uma rival não Modo História. Como Rivais confirmadas cabelo Criador do Jogo São Listas Como: Osana Najimi, Amai Odayaka, Kizana Sunobu, Oka Ruto, Asu Rito, Muja Kina, Mida Rana, Osoro Shidesu, Hanako Yamada e Megami Saiko. Como Possíveis Rivais de DLC Serao: * Duas Irmãs Gêmeas * Uma Yandere * Uma mágica * Uma policial * Midori Gurin (armada com o Conhecimento de Fazer Perguntas idiotas) Possíveis Rivais da DLC de dia das bruxas: * Uma succubus * Garota fantasma * Um Metamorfo Trívia thumb|center|335 px*Houve dublagens das rivais feitas por fãs, da para velas no vídeo a cima Galeria Rivais.jpg|Todas as silhuetas das rivais. OkaRutoConceptArt.png|Esboço de Oka Ruto.|link=Oka Ruto CookingClubPresident.png|Presidente de Clube de Culinária (em silhueta). ProfessoraSubstituta.jpg|Provavelmente a Professora Substituta (em silhueta). CapitãTimeNatação.jpg|Capitã do Time de Natação (em silhueta) Delinquente.jpg|Design da Delinquente Líder (em silhueta). DramaClubPresident.jpg|Presidente do Clube de Teatro (em silhueta, além de ser o antigo Design da Capitã do Time de Natação). Imouto.jpg|Irmã mais nova de Senpai (em silhueta). Enfermeira.jpg|Enfermeira Substituta (em silhueta) OsanaSombra.jpg|Osana Najimi (em silhueta)|link=Osana Najimi PossivelmenteOka.jpg|Possível futuro design de Oka Ruto (em silhueta) (possivelmente)|link=Oka Ruto PresidenteDoConselhoEstudantil.jpg|Presidente do Conselho Estudantil (em silhueta). RivalSilhouette2.png|Antigo design da presidente do clube de teatro (em silhueta, e que ainda é válido e pode ser usado com as texturas de Kokona Haruka). DelinquentRival.png|Possível design da Líder dos Delinquentes, sem mostrar o rosto. CU4ry7gUkAQoHST.jpg|Possivelmente Hanako (Irmã mais nova) de Senpai. 12794449_1571796846476040_55245976181759060_n.jpg Osana1.png|Osana Najimi Professora Substitulta.jpg|Sihueta da Professora Substitulta na atualização do dia 15 de agosto de 2016 Enfermeira Substitulta.jpg Presidente do clube de culinária.jpg Capitan do time de natação.jpg Presidente do Clube de Drama.jpg Rival 10.jpg Imouto sihueta na atualização de 15 de agosto de 2016 .jpg|Sihueta de imouto no dia 15 de agosto de 2016 Líder dos delinquentes.jpg Oka Ruto.jpg|Oka Ruto Osana Najimi.jpg Desenho.jpg|Ilustração da lider dos delinquentes e a Yandere-chan mas outros delinquentes kizana.png|Kizana Sunobu no vídeo das rivais Odayaka.png|Amai Odayaka no vídeo das rivais OsanaRival1.png|Osana Najimi no vídeo das rivais OkaRival.png|Oka Ruto no vídeo das rivais AsuRito.png|Asu Rito no vídeo das rivais muja Kina.png|Muja Kina no vídeo das rivais MIda Rana.png|Mida Rana no vídeo das rivais Osoro.png|Osoro Shidesu no vídeo das rivais Hanako.png|Hanako Yamada no vídeo das rivais Megami.png|Megami Saiko no vídeo das rivais Amai_Odayaka_FULL.png|Amai Odayaka Osana_Najimi_Full.png|Osana Najimi Kizana_Sunobu_Full (1).png|Kizana Sunobu Asu_Rito_Full.png|Asu Rito Muja_Kina_FUll.png|Muja Kina Mida_Rana_Full.png|Mida Rana Osoro_Shidesu_Full.png|Osoro Shidesu Hanako_Yamada_Full.png|Hanako Yamada Megami_Saikou_Full.png|Megami Saiko Oka_Ruto_Full.png|Oka Ruto Fgggghf.png|Todas as rivais coradas (tirando a Megami Saiko). Yandere simulator mida rana by druelbozo-dak1chp.jpg|Mida Rana em uma obra de Druelbozo. Senpai&Hanako.png|Hanako e Senpai numa obra de Druelbozo. TD8wwi8l.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. WWeKF7jl.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. GZls3xxl.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. AmBOzoCl.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. 6ENkghI.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. YA24uGEl.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. Qx8rp00l.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. Gnz0aChl.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. IHhWdUUl.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. Qd1LVrWl.jpg|Ilustração feita por Joakim Waller que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. KXM0UKCl.jpg|Uma ilustração feita por MadiBlitz da rival Amai que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. awArZtjl.jpg|Uma ilustração de Asu Rito feita por MadiBlitz que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. catsdoing.jpg|Ilustração de Osana Najimi que foi feita por MadiBlitz que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. catsdoiu.jpg|Ilustração de Muja Kina feita por MadiBlitz que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. wDPsFPtl.jpg|Ilustração de Osoro Shidesu feita por MadiBlitz que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. catsdoit.jpg|Ilustração de Hanako Yamada feita por MadiBlits que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. okacat.jpg|Ilustração de Oka Ruto feita por MadiBlits que foi postada no blog do YandereDev. Rivais.png Categoria:Rivais Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Yandere Simulator Categoria:Colegial Akademi Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens que nao estao no jogo atualmente Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Rivais de Teste